Ostyak
If there is one other group that the Ostyak dwarves are most similar to, it would not be another nation of dwarves, but rather the elves of Iceland. This is primarily due to the fact that the two groups share a burning interest in the portals left behind by the forebearers. However, while the elves are interested in grand ideals like continuing the work of their creators and reaching the stars, the Ostyak dwarves are much more pragmatic: they simply want a way to connect their homes to the rest of the dwarven realms. The complete isolation of the Ostyak dwarves has led to a dramatic shift away from traditional dwarven values and ideals. Trade is practically impossible, so dwarven goods produced by the Ostyak are generally simple to the point of ugliness, though they are still incredibly functional and durable. Crafting techniques favor utility first in all scenarios, which means that there is no place for worship, a perspective that has percolated through the rest of Ostyak society as well, leading to a near total abandonment of ancestor worship. Due to a lack of natural enemies in the region, Ostyak holds are massive, sprawling halls that are both deep and wide. Gargantuan underground caverns are filled with dwarven homes and mushroom farms, with many abodes being carved into natural walls instead of carefully planned and chiseled in perfect rows and columns. While rangers do patrol the surface and hunt for game, they do so camouflaged and in very small numbers. On top of that, the entrances to Ostyak holds are quite hidden, so it's entirely possible to walk right over a city of ten thousand dwarves without even noticing. However, that is not to say that Ostyak would be unprepared if it a military force did invade. The wide open nature of their subterranean cities may seem like an advantage to the would be conqueror, but the reality of the situation is that the advantage lies entirely with the defenders. Ostyak dwarves have developed many unique runes for their circumstances, one of which is capable of creating a massive golem from soil and rock in seconds. While it does take years to craft such a rune, the Ostyak dwarves have had centuries to completely cover their homes in them. If an invasion force did manage to breach the gates, they would find themselves fighting not only dwarves, but the rage of the very ground beneath their feet. Name History Current State Government Cincinnatus dictators Most of the time, Ostyak has no official leaders. Matters are handled locally by clans and guilds, but none are influential enough to dominate the political landscape. Holds treat one another as friendly nations rather than towns or states under a single political structure. During times of war, Ostyak appoints temporary dictators to seize complete control and marshal the resources of all the holds against the threat. It is standard procedure for the dictator to relinquish all control as soon as the threat has passed. In the last millennia, there have only been three recorded instances of such dictators being appointed and none held control for more than a decade. Provinces International Relations Military Organizations Institutions Demographics Creatures